Save it For a Sunday
by Myaku1
Summary: Aya x Ken. Love becomes it's strongest as one of the boys falls prey to a deadly disease....
1. A Divine Betrayal

Save it for Sunday  
  
Author: Myaku  
  
Pairing: Ken x Aya  
  
Warnings: Angst, romance. NC-17. You've been warned. ;_; Have a tissue. You'll need it.  
  
Part 1  
  
A Divine Betrayal   
  
He laid quietly in his bed, watching out the window with half lidded eyes. Moonlight cast shadows over his arms and lanky legs which hung, tangled in the bedsheets, bare to the stale air.    
  
He was cold, but it was a good kind of cold, and it felt refreshing. His stomach hurt terribly, and he was hungry. He was exhausted, and yet he couldn't sleep. As he stared out the window, a tear slid down his cheek. But he didn't brush it away. After all, that would require he moved. And it hurt to move.   
  
As war waged on in his chest, he found it suddenly harder, and harder to breathe. Breaking himself from his immobilized state, he wiped his sweaty brow and reached over, and picking up a glass from the table beside his bed, poured cool water into his mouth, without sitting up. He tried hard not to slosh any on the silken pillows. That would be a disaster.    
  
Hot flashes fell over him in waves, as sweat trickled across his forehead. warm tears flooded past his eyes, betraying everything he stood for, and swept down his cheeks. As another hot and dizzy spell washed over, he tried to call for help, but all that came was a pitiful sob, and he choked it back.   
  
As he began to suffocate on his own tears, his hand fell away and he fell back onto the pillows. His eyes drifted shut just as everything began to go fuzzy and quickly black. He never heard the high pitched voice crying his name in the background.   
  
* * *   
  
The ride to the hospital was a long one. Much longer than it should have taken, and the young boy ran his fingers through his tangled caramel hair, and gently patted the hand of his companion. He shook away bitter tears as the ambulance flew down the darkened streets of Uguisudani. The division was tiny, and very desolate at night, unlike other subdivisions in Tokyo.    
  
When the ambulance finally came to a screeching halt, the young boy watched as his partner was wheeled quickly into the emergency ward. Lowering his head and biting back tears, Omi hurried after the stretcher which held his friend, listening to the ambulance fly off again, its sirens echoing into the night.   
  
* * *   
  
It seemed like hours later when Omi was shaken awake by a overly tired nurse, and was told to follow her to see a doctor. Omi hated doctors, but hated hospitals even more, and having to come to one at three in the morning didn't excite him much. He ran his fingers through his soft hair once more, straightening separated strands, and he blinked, his wide azure eyes slowly adjusting to the light. The hospital smelled of bleach and various medicines. It was all white, too.   
  
Omi didn't really like white.   
  
As the nurse pushed open the door, Omi slammed his tiny fists onto the desk, demanding to see his companion. The doctor lowered his head, and motioned for the tearful blonde to sit down. After Omi finally sat, the doctor sighed heavily, and opened a small folder. Omi caught his friend's name taped to the front.   
  
The doctor seemed to ramble on, about nothing really. At least none of it was of any importance to the boy. All he wanted to know was if his friend was okay.. and if he could take him home that night. As he listened impatiently, his eyes darted around the room. Everything was too neat, too clean.   
  
"We took a series of tests to see what was wrong with Mr.."   
  
Omi glanced out the crack of the door to see a thin nurse donned in complete white rush past the door carrying a huge armful of charts. He yawned, and looked back over at the doctor, who suddenly stared at him very seriously. Omi swallowed, and clasping his hands together, looked at the doctor with fearful eyes.   
  
"And the results?" he whispered. He was terrified, not only of abandonment, but for the safety of his teammate. He pulled at his shirt for a moment, the air seeming very stale compared to the previous moments ago. He swallowed again, and lowered his gaze, afraid of the doctor's reply.   
  
"He has myloblastic Leukemia, and.." the doctor began.   
  
"And..?" the young boy interrupted, as he trembled in the plush seats.   
  
"And.. there is no cure." the doctor said quietly.   
  
Warm tears sprang to Omi's eyes and he pulled at his strawberry-blonde hair and jumped to his feet. "It's a lie! It's a lie! No! Aya's strong, Aya is.."   
  
Going to die. He knew it already as he ran at top speed from the office, much to the doctor's pleas to return. Flying down a hallway, he ducked into an empty room, and collapsed to the floor. Pulling his legs tightly to his chest, he began to sob violently.   
  
Sunday didn't seem to be such a nice day anymore.  
  
   
  
[To be continued]  
  
   
  
Editor's Note: here's a fun fact. Uguisudani, a subdivision of Tokyo, is also know by its residents as "Digitown".  
  
  


	2. The Bloody Hands of Destiny

-Part 2-  
  
The Bloody Hands of the Destiny  
  
   
  
   
  
*I never thought I'd allow myself to cry.*   
  
The caramel haired boy sat quietly in the waiting room of the emergency ward, patiently waiting for Yohji and Ken to arrive. He sat in the chair, his legs brought close to his chest, and he rested his chin on his knees. It seemed like only minutes had passed since the doctor had discovered him in the room, crying.   
  
*Not for someone else. Not since I'd been abandoned.*   
  
Fresh tears welted in the corners of his eyes as he remembered all that happened. The doctor had tried to help him to his feet, and Omi had hit him, screaming that Aya was fine, and that the man was a liar.    
  
*Yet Aya refused to ever abandon me. I can't leave him now.*   
  
After a half hour, Omi had been calmed enough to call Ken, who became hysterical when he learned that Aya was in the hospital.   
  
*I'd watch over the redhead most of the night. He had a fever, and the jerk wouldn't let me take care of him.. he had already had a fever for nearly a week! Momoe had baked him a cake, and asked that I take it to him.. He ate it happily.*   
  
Ken had said he'd be right over, as soon as he woke Yohji. Ken had cried. It made Omi feel even worse. He had never felt so guilty in his life. He cringed remembering Ken's sad voice.   
  
*That was the last time I remember him smiling. I kept trying to help, but finally gave up after days of refusal. Maybe if I hadn't given up.. maybe he'd still have a chance..*   
  
"Oh, Aya!" Omi cried, tears swept down his cheeks in a violent rage. He wanted to scream at everyone. He hated everything. Because Aya was.. Aya was...   
  
*It's all my fault. It's ALL my fault!*   
  
"You bastard..." Omi hissed into the empty waiting room. A nurse looked up from her book, and seeing Omi crying, quickly adverted her eyes and began to read again.    
  
*Why didn't you let me help you.. you selfish bastard! It's obvious you are scared of your own demise!*   
  
"But that's the problem, Aya.. So am I. So am I." he whispered, and wiping his eyes, dropped his head down, and rested gently against the seat.  
  
* * *  
  
"I KNOW what Myeloblastic Leukemia is, you ass! But how do you know that's the proper diagnosis? I didn't sign for a bone narrow test!" Yohji shouted. The brunette wasn't stupid. He knew someone had to sign for the testing to be done. And then it dawned on him. Omi. "Did Omi..?"   
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. Tsukiyono-san signed for testing to be done."   
  
Yohji glared at the doctor, fuming. "Why the hell would you let a seventeen year old.... nevermind. I want to know NOW! What are Aya's chances of remission?"   
  
It had been nearly four hours since Aya had been admitted into the hospital. Nurses had swarmed around Omi, asking for permission to start Aya on different drugs, but Omi said no. It was Ken's choice to put Aya on anything, since he was the one who held the redhead's heart. Ken and Yohji arrived soon after, and were immediately taken to see the doctor.    
  
Ken was in obvious shock. He'd been in that state since they'd arrived, and the mention of Aya dying sent him into hysterics. The doctor had ordered a sedative for the young man, because he couldn't control his emotions anymore. It had only infuriated Omi more to see the nurse roughly shove the needle into Ken's arm, and hear his sobs soften. Omi just had a bad feeling about leaving Aya here. He was completely against it, and by the look on Yohji's face, he knew that the brunette felt the same way.   
  
The doctor cleared his throat, and loosened his tie a little bit. "Remission? Well, we have to start Fujimiya-san on Chemotherapy as soon as possibly.. I'd prefer using Daunorubicin, 60 m/gm2 of Cytarabine, and Valium to ease the pain..."   
  
Yohji's eyebrow shot up high. "You want to put him on.. what?"   
  
"Daunorubicin and Cytarabine. Why, are you familiar with these?"    
  
Yohji shook his head. "Yes I am, and absolutely not." Ken nodded in agreement, suppressing sobs the best he could.   
  
The doctor blinked, obviously shocked. "You.. you can't! It's in the best interests of the patient, and, and.."   
  
Yohji shook his head, smirking broadly. "Aya is twenty. He is not a minor. We are his family, and we must sign for you to put him on ANYTHING. Don't think I don't know this. I know what Daunorubicin does to people. If Aya lost his red hair.." Yohji's eyes welt with tears at the though of Aya's angry glare without the trademark fiery hair. The thought made him cringe. "No. We refuse."  
  
"But.."   
  
"No!" Ken shouted. "Aya's.. Aya's mine! I refuse to let you take him away from me!"   
  
The doctor cleared his throat again and paused, as Yohji stood up, and motioning for Ken to sit, folded his arms, frustrated. He had no idea of the impact this had on Omi. The little boy hadn't stopped crying since they entered the room, and when he finally had fallen asleep, a nurse put him in a spare bed. They hadn't seen him since. "Suppose.." Yohji said softly. "Suppose we put him on chemo. Could he stay with us?"   
  
"That's absurd..." The doctor replied, frowning.   
  
"No, it's not absurd in the least. We want to keep an eye on our Aya, you 'want what's best for the patient," Yohji mimicked sarcastically. "That's the only way we'd allow any treatment to be passed to Fujimiya."   
  
"You do realize the dangers of this, don't you?"   
  
Ken jumped to his feet, trembling. "Look, asshole. I don't care if there are dangers. I want Aya to stay with me. I'll give you an extra key, your damned nurses can visit every day, but I want Aya back. I want our normal life back."   
  
The doctor sighed, and pushed his glassed off his nose, tiredly. "Hidaka- san, you have to understand it's not that easy, and.."   
  
"No. It is that easy. That is the only way we will agree to any treatments." Yohji replied firmly. "With chemo, what are his chances of remission?" the brunette demanded. "There is no reason to use chemotherapy if he won't have a remission!" he shouted.   
  
The doctor flipped open the chart book and glanced over the sheets. "Calm down, please, Kudou-san. Let's see.. well, Tsukiyono-chan caught it quite early. It's good that he decided to call the hospital. I would say with chemo that remission is a 90% chance.."   
  
"90%!" Yohji yelped excitedly. If the chances were that high, Aya would only need a small dosage of chemotherapy. Maybe it wouldn't be that terribly bad.   
  
"Remission..?" Ken asked hesitantly. He was quite confused. It seemed Yohji knew alot more about the medicine procedures than he.   
  
The doctor nodded. "Remission, yes. It means that the leukemia cells, or most, will be killed and it will put it into a... how shall I put this... a comatose state, so they will not reappear for months, maybe years. Remissions have been very successful in the past, and certain patients have not showed any sign of illness for ten years before. But it is still very risky..."   
  
"Do you agree to our demands?" Yohji said suddenly, looking up.   
  
The doctor clasped his hands, and looked into his lap. "You know that if Fujimiya shows any signs of his illness getting worse, that we will have to continue proceedings here, correct? We must have a key, and we will stop by several times during the week."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know this." Yohji said. "If he has a 90%, god, I don't think we have anything to worry about."   
  
At that moment, all three men were startled by shouting of a 'code red', and three nurses and a doctor rushed by the hall. Yohji and Ken jumped from their chairs, and ran to the door to see where they were headed. The two men watched in horror as the staff flew into room 292. Ken screamed loudly, fresh tears springing to his eyes.    
  
Room 292 was Aya's.  
  
   
  
[To be continued]  
  
  


	3. Abandoning the Bonds of Love

-Part 3-  
  
Abandoning the Bonds of Love  
  
   
  
"You brat. You gave us such a scare!" Ken said, patting Aya's leg through the thin hospital sheets. The pallid redhead grinned sheepishly at the brunette, who sat in a chair beside the high bed, with his legs crossed. The 'code red' had been due to the fact that Aya's body had rejected the valium, sending him into a shock. Yohji had requested it be taken off the dosage list immeadiately, and as soon as it had been done, Ken went to visit his koibito.   
  
"I didn't mean to.." Aya said softly, glancing around the room. "I can go home, tonight, can't I, koi? What is wrong with me, Ken? Don't lie."  
  
 Ken looked down, as warm tears began to fill the corners of his eyes. "You have..."   
  
Aya raised an eyebrow, reaching out and touching Ken's chin, forcing the brunette to look at him. "I have what."   
  
"You have myeloblastic leukemia, Aya.."   
  
Aya's eyes widened in shock and his hand dropped away from Ken's face. "Myelo..Myelo.." he stuttered. The redhead was in pure shock. That disease was uncurable, which meant.... "I'm going to die?" he whispered.    
  
"No!" Ken shouted, clutching the railing of the bed tightly. "No! We're putting you on chemotherapy, and everything is going to be just fine.. you'll.. you'll see.."   
  
"What are my chances of remission." Aya mumured, clutching the sheets tightly.   
  
"90." Ken whispered.   
  
Aya dropped his head back onto the pillow, and closed his eyes, breathing with relief. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he said, swatting at Ken's forehead.   
  
"Because.. it's not definate.." Ken whispered, tears streaking his tanned cheeks.    
  
Aya held out a trembling hand to Ken. "Don't cry, Ken. I promise.. I won't leave you. We'll be a happy family again soon, you'll see. I love you too much to lose you."   
  
Ken nodded, diving into the arms of his lover, sobs wracking him nearly as hard as Aya trembled.  
  
Aya smiled, hugging the younger boy tightly. Nuzzling Ken's brown hair, tears stung in the corner of his eyes, and Aya let them fall. He wasn't ashamed of them anymore.   
  
Yohji stood in the doorway, hidden in the shadows. He listened to the two converse, pain wracking through his body. Though no one could see, he cried in silence. They were going to lose Aya. He was sure of it. And he felt so guilty. This time.. he couldn't do a thing.   
  
* * *   
  
The next day, Aya was transferred back into the loving arms of his family, and continued to stay in Ken's room where he would be monitored better. Day after day, nurses came through, checking on Aya, making sure Ken fed him and took care of him properly. Ken actually cracked and yelled at a nurse one day. He claimed he never got to spend any time with his lover because they were always around.    
  
From then on, nurses came twice a week.   
  
Over the next month, Ken got used to treating the pallid redhead differently than before. Serving the redhead special foods, and reading to him until he fell asleep. Most activities began to occur in the bedroom, including watching the weekend soccer tournaments on TV. The redhead soon got used to the game, and enjoyed watching it with Ken, instead of despising it like he used to.   
  
During the third week of Aya's chemotherapy, Ken began making a habit of picking up special things for Aya. His birthday would be coming up within two weeks, so Ken decided to spoil him early. Little things here, little things there, and the spare money from paychecks after paying for Aya's hospital bills seemed to slowly dissapear. But Ken didn't mind. He looked at it as an investment. An investment of love.   
  
* * *   
  
That afternoon, Ken walked into the small bedroom to find Aya passed out on the bed. A "Two-Mix" music video played noisily on the TV, which, Ken noticed, Aya slept right through, further proving his need for sleep. Setting down a brown bag on the chair, Ken knelt onto the bed, gently shaking Aya awake. "Aya.. Aya wake up. I am making dinner. Come on, wake up." He said softly.   
  
The redhead opened his amethyst eyes, and looked around fuzzily until Aya made Ken's face out of the bleariness. "Ah, good morning?" Aya mumured, yawning.    
  
Ken giggled, and grabbed the bag off the chair, plopping it down in front of Aya. "Since you never can get out anymore.."   
  
Aya blinked, looking at the bag. Pulling at the side, he pawed through it curiously. His eyes lit up, and a small smile crossed his face as he began to pull out the contents. Inside was the latest issue of Kizuna, his favorite comic, a few candy bars, a magazine, and two science-fiction books. Aya looked at the back of the bookcovers carefully. "Ooh, I haven't read these ones yet.. and where did you find the Kizuna issue? I've been looking for this forever! Thank you!" he breathed happily.   
  
Ken folded his arms, grinning. "That's my secret, and your welcome. By the way, did Omi tell you? Apparently a Kizuna movie is coming out in a week! Are we gonna go?"   
  
Aya arched an eyebrow. "Can I go?"   
  
Ken nodded. "I don't see why not! When you get a little better and can walk, I promise we'll go."   
  
A broad smile crossed Aya's face, and he nodded, determined. "I'm gonna get better. Kizuna, here I come!"   
  
The two laughed quietly together, as Ken sat down and discussed the movie. Omi paused from typing on his computer in the next room. Tears brimmed his eyes, at hearing Aya laugh. He hadn't heard it in so long. He'd missed it. They all had.   
  
* * *   
  
Dr. Shigi looked around the small room, making sure he didn't leave anything behind before he closed the lab that night. Picking up a book, he looked back. "I wanted to check that slide once more.." Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out the glass slide #067859 FUJIMIYA. Sliding it under the microscope, he pulled off his glasses to take a look inside after flipping on the light.    
  
His eyes widened, as Shigi jumped back, slightly startled. "No.. it can't be..." he whispered, and rubbing his eyes, took another look, to make sure what he'd seen was accurate. Sure enough, he saw the same image. Pulling the slide out, he looked at it again, holding it up to the light. "Well I'll be..."   
  
He picked up his briefcase, grabbing the two texts he needed as well as Fujimiya's smear. "Man. Just wait till the guys in Radiology see this."   
  
[To be Continued]  
  
  


	4. The Clouds Have Left My Eyes

-Part 4-  
  
The Clouds Have Left My Eyes  
  
   
  
On Friday morning, Ken was abruptly to the sound of the phone ringing loudly on the beside table. At first he had thought it was the alarm clock, and after hitting it repeatedly, realized it was only the phone. He groggily sat up in bed, and glanced at the clock. It was a little after midnight. Reaching out, he pulled the phone from its cradle after the fourth ring. "'Ello?"   
  
"Hidaka-san?" It was Doctor Shigi, and a much too perky Dr. Shigi at that. He paused, before continuing. "Sorry for calling at such an awful time, but I thought that perhaps you'd like to know the new information about Aya's white blood cell count..."  
  
"I was asleep, but it's.. ..what? New information?" Ken asked, quickly shaking sleep away, to pay attention to the important phone call.   
  
"Yes, new information. I wanted to check and see his smears once more, the latest ones, that is. I was shocked by the results and sent them to radiology immediately, and figured you'd like a call."   
  
Pausing, Ken glanced over at Aya who was asleep peacefully on the bed beside him. Gently reaching out, he stroked Aya's forehead. The redhead stirred and rolled over. Finally Ken felt content to return to the phone call. "Oh, yes. I'm glad you called. You sent them to radiology? Aren't they the ones giving Aya the chemotherapy?" the brunette asked, worried.   
  
"Yes, they are. They were delighted when they received the slides. You see, Aya's white blood cell count dropped from around sixty thousand to what the normal count is, in two months."   
  
"In other words..?" Ken questioned, his hopes high as he crossed his fingers, waiting for the doctor's response.   
  
"In other words, Hidaka-san, Aya has gone into remission. He can be taken off chemotherapy anytime."   
  
Ken whooped with joy, the scream loud on Shigi's side of the phone, startling the doctor, who yanked the phone away from his ear. For the next several minutes, Ken's shouts of joy filled the tiny room, until the receiver was picked back up and Ken breathed heavily for a minute. "Oh thank you, Dr. Shigi! Thank you, thank you!"   
  
Shigi laughed, happy that he had made Hidaka so happy. Through the whole process of chemotherapy, Hidaka had been very strong to help Aya, and been a lot of help to the nurses as well. "Anytime, Hidaka-san. I will call you in the morning, and we will discuss taking Aya off the medications, okay?"   
  
"Yes! Thank you!" Ken said, his voice now filled with a renewed contentment. "Oyasumi!" he cried, and hung up the phone. Shrieking his excitement again, he ran from the room, amazed that Aya had slept though his happiness.   
  
* * *   
  
Omi and Yohji were dragged from blissful sleep to hear the shrieking of Ken and their arms yanked to emphasize the need for them to wake up. Yohji tried to swing at Ken, but after being dragged into consciousness, he put together what Ken was saying and a smile plastered his face. "After all this time.."   
  
Omi nodded happily, sleep which was obviously needed, showed on his face, but he jumped around the room happily, tears streaking his cheeks along with Ken as the two hugged tightly, crying out of delight.    
  
Yohji smiled as he lit his cigarette and sat back against his headboard. "What are you and Aya going to do first, Ken?"   
  
Ken looked down, thinking hard. "Well... he likes the comics of Kizuna, you know? And a movie just came out, so I promised to take him. He's real excited."  
  
Yohji smirked. "Who's his favorite character?"    
  
Ken scratched his chin thoughtfully for a minute. "He likes Enjoji. I don't blame him. Asian guys are yummy."   
  
Omi laughed, and bounced on Yohji's bed, rolling his eyes. "You are Asian, Ken!"   
  
Ken laughed and nodded. "I know, Omi-chan."   
  
Yohji looked out the window at the darkened streets of the Uguisudani district. It was busy tonite, even after midnight, people still crowded the streets in dark clothes and makeup. Clubbers, obviously, but nevertheless, it was a bit busy. He missed being out so much, but ever since Aya had gotten sick, he had begun to stay in more, to be around his teammate.    
  
"I want to take a trip to Osaka soon, since Aya is okay.. and.."   
  
Ken continued to talk to them, even though Omi was the only one listening, because Yohji was paying attention only to his thoughts. The brunette decided he would take Omi and Ken out to a club on Saturday evening. It was something the four used to do all the time when Aya was well. Since everyone was in good spirits, he didn't see anything wrong with going down to Tokyo Neo for a little fun. They could leave Aya to sleep for a few hours. It really wouldn't do much. Besides. They had their beepers.  
  
* * *   
  
That afternoon, Aya was taken off Daunorubicin and Cytarabine. The redhead was ecstatic when he found he had gone into remission, and could leave the bed on Sunday. The IV remained in his arm to help maintain the heart monitor, but those too would disappear on Sunday, much to his delight.    
  
Reading through his Kizuna comics, he hadn't paid attention as Ken slipped in past the doorway and sat down on the bed. Only until a small hand reached out and yanked the comic from his hand, is when he raised his amethyst eyes, cocking an eyebrow to see who dared to distract his reading. A smile broke out across his face when he saw Ken smiling at him, his head tilted to the side, his chocolate locks hanging over his face, accenting his emerald eyes.    
  
Reaching behind his back, Ken pulled out a tiny box, and held it out to Aya happily. "Happy recovery, koi!"    
  
Aya looked startled as he took the tiny box wrapped tightly in gold ribbon. "Ken, you shouldn't have, you already had taken care of Aya-chan's hospital bills since I couldn't go on any missions..."   
  
Ken frowned. "I wouldn't have let you go on any missions anyway. Screw Kritiker, your health is the importance to me. Just open it.. you deserve it, you tough cookie."   
  
Aya smiled and gently tugged at the ribbon, opening the small box as the ribbon fell away. His eyes widened and he gasped, a small smile played his lips as he pulled out a small silver cross on a delicate chain. The cross was an important symbol for the four boys.. it stood for justice.. as they were the white hunters of the light, to destroy the darkness-- the white hunters of Weiss. "Oh Ken!" He whispered, absolutely in awe by the beautiful cross.    
  
Ken smiled broadly, clasping the necklace around Aya's neck. "The person I bought it from assured me it wouldn't break. I knew you'd like it." Gently brushing Aya's hair from his face, he smiled and kissed the redhead's forehead.    
  
Aya hugged him tightly. "Oh Ken! Aishiteru yo!"    
  
Ken smiled, hugging the redhead. "Aishiteru. I can't wait until you can leave your room, we'll have so much fun, just you and I, okay?"   
  
Aya nodded, gently fingering the tiny necklace. "Yes!" Snuggling down against Ken, he closed his eyes, breathing softly. It felt so nice to be in Ken's arms again. He felt so warm. At last he could live up to his promise, to be with Ken forever. It was a promise he never wanted to let go.   
  
* * *   
  
On Saturday night, Omi, Ken and Yohji pulled out their tight tops and leather pants to go clubbing. After hours of primping, Ken appeared in their bedroom to kiss Aya goodbye. The redhead was reading his comics again, his fingers lovingly held the cross that hung from his neck. Aya glanced up, breathing in slightly when he saw Ken's appearance.    
  
The brunette had borrowed a pair of Yohji's tight pants, and wore a sparkly green top that accented his eyes magnificently. A twinge of jealous struck Aya when he knew that Ken would be looked at by everyone in the club, and Aya couldn't be there to accompany him, as he always had in the past. As the brunette moved beside the bed to hug Aya goodbye, the redhead grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Ken was startled as he was yanked into Aya's grip, but let the redhead hug him tightly, returning the hug with just as much force.    
  
It seemed like an eternity they stood there holding each other, until Yohji walked in, smiling at the two's embrace. The oldest member of Weiss looked stunning in dark shiny clothes, as he always did. "Well, Ken, should we get the show on the road?" He said smiling.  
  
Ken looked up, and nodded. "Yeah!" He turned back to Aya, and kissing him softly, walked to the door, and turned back. "Now, Aya. Get some sleep. We'll be back soon. Aishiteru yo."   
  
Aya smiled, and waved goodbye. "I will. Have fun. Aishiteru yo, koiishi." he said. Without a further word, Yohji and the others hurried out the door, locking it on their way out.  
  
 * * *   
  
Late after midnight, Ken was brought back down to earth as his pager went off in the middle of Tokyo Neo, one of the best clubs in Ugusudani. He stopped dancing, and realizing what was beeping wildly, ran to find Yohji and Omi. The other two frantic boys ran to meet him, shaking their pagers as well, terrified looks across their face as they ran for the nearest exit. The ride to the house was short, and as Yohji sped home, Ken's hands trembled wondering why the beepers would possibly go off.    
  
Minutes later, they pulled in front of the Kitten in the House Flowershop. Ken ran into the ajar door. The hospital staff had already arrived. Ken ran swiftly though the shop, flying up the stairs to the apartment with Yohji close behind. Ken's stomach fell into his knees when he heard the flat lining beep of the heart monitor, and the shouts of Doctor Shigi and a nurse.   
  
The single beep of the monitor echoed into his head as Ken rushed through the kitchen to the hallway of bedrooms. The breathless brunette skidded to a stop in front of the door just as Doctor Shigi lifted a sheet to cover Aya, shaking his head. "Ran? RAN!" he screamed hysterically. His knees began to go weak as he tried to run into the room, but was abruptly stopped by Yohji who grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him back. He kicked and screamed, and his body finally went limp in Yohji's arms, and he broke into violent sobs. "Ran, no, please NO! You promised.. oh Ran, NO!!" Ken screamed, sobbing wildly.   
  
Omi stopped in the doorway to see Doctor Shigi turn and look down. His face was filled with sadness and he shook his head. Omi began to tremble as Shigi walked to the doorway. "His body went into shock from the sudden stopping of the medicines.. his central nervous system shut down.. we tried to save him.. but we were too late."   
  
Ken looked up, and before Yohji could stop him, his fist slammed into Dr. Shigi's chin, throwing him back against the wall. "This is your fault! You stopped the medicines right away without a gradual reduction of the medicine! This is your fault!"   
  
Doctor Shigi was thrown against the wall, and rubbed his face, an apologetic look still visible in his eyes. "A lot of patients don't need gradual reduction.. because of Aya's rapid recovery, I didn't think he needed it.. I'm sorry.. I take responsibility.."   
  
Yohji released Ken who fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Doctor Shigi and the nurses brushed past Yohji and Omi, whispering they'd be back later, and would let the boys have a moment to spend with their companion, one last time.    
  
Ken continued to cry and whimper Aya's name, as Omi hugged him tightly to comfort him. The brunette cried hysterically. "I never got to say goodbye, why did he leave me, oh god, what will I tell his sister when she wakes up? Oh Ran.. please wake up.."   
  
Yohji walked into the room, and pulled the sheet back, to take one last look at Aya. He was surprised to see a small smile across Aya's face. He looked as if he were sleeping. His comic of Kizuna laid beside him on his bed, and glancing down, Yohji noticed the necklace Ken had given him held tightly in his hand. Smiling to himself, he wiped the tears that began sweeping down his cheeks. Aya's last thoughts were of Ken.  
  
*At least you died happy, Aya..*Yohji thought to himself, as he walked from the room quietly. He bent down and hugged Ken who continued to scream Aya's name through muffled sobs. The poor boy was in shock. The recovery time would take forever, Yohji knew, and even then, the pain would not be subdued. It would be a long process before he saw Ken smile again.    
  
That Sunday, Ken's smile was stolen away. And so was his lover.   
  
Yohji decided he hated Sunday. 


End file.
